Whilst drumming, a drummer may inadvertently drop a drumstick. Unless a replacement drumstick is quickly available, the drummer's performance may suffer.
Typically, drummers keep one or more spare drumsticks in a conventional drumstick holder attached to part of their drum-kit, resting on a portion of the drum-kit, or on the floor near to the drummer.
Conventional drumstick holders comprise a cup-like container into which drumsticks may be placed, and means for attaching the container to part of a drum-kit, for example a cymbal stand.
However, drumsticks retained in such a cup-like container are free to move around inside the container. Also, drumsticks resting on a portion of the drum-kit or the floor tend to be free to roll around to some extent. Thus, when a drummer reaches for a replacement drumstick, the drumstick may move (for example, as a result of vibrations resulting from playing of the drums, or the drummer inadvertently knocking the drumstick). This can make the retrieval of a drumstick awkward for a drummer, particularly mid-performance.
Moreover, the locations on a drum-kit that conventional drumstick holders may be placed, or that a spare drumstick may be rested, tend to be either inconvenient (meaning a drummer is required to stretch or reach for the drumstick) or such that the movements required to retrieve a drumstick are relatively complex or awkward (i.e. movements that are particularly different to those involved in drumming). These factors also can make the retrieval of a drumstick awkward for a drummer, particularly mid-performance, and noticeable by spectators.